Last Christmas
by Princess-Yelly
Summary: Last year for Christmas, Troy had left Gabriella heartbroken. Now it is Christmas time again but what happens when they meet again? Will Troy apologize? If he does will Gabriella ever forgive him?
1. The Revelation

Last Christmas

By troyellaluver

It was one winter's night. I know what you're thinking 'This is just another Christmas love story'. Well, it's not. I'm guessing you might be familiar to the Christmas song Last Christmas. If your not don't worry it not important. For those of you who are, it story is going to remind you of the song.

It was a Friday night. Gabriella Montez was in her bathroom getting ready for her date with her boyfriend of 6 months. At that very moment she was fixing her hair. She was already dressed in a beautiful short ivory dress. She had her make all done just waiting for her lovely boyfriend to arrive.

She was nervous. Not just nervous, scared. She was scared that he might not feel the same way about her as she feels about him. She was going to confess her love for him that night.

At the exact moment, Troy Bolton had just parked his car on his girlfriend's driveway right by her own car. He got out locking the doors before he went up to the front door to knock. He knocked and waited for Gabriella to come answer the door.

Inside in the bathroom, Gabriella heard the door bell and goes out to let Troy in.

She opened the door nervously. "Hey.", she welcomed him and closed the door behind him.

"You look beautiful.", gives a peck her on her lips.

"You look very handsome yourself.", she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in.

Troy leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed passionately.

Pulled back, he asked her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my purse." she said getting her purse from the living room couch. "I'm ready." going back to him.

Later that night in Troy's living room, Troy was on the couch holding Gabriella. They were admiring the Christmas tree while drinking delicious hot chocolate.

"Dinner was amazing Troy, I love it." she confessed.

"The best part of all is sharing it with you."

"You're so sweet."

"I want to give you something." he said going under his Christmas tree grabbing a big bag full of Gabriella's present. He looked inside, looking for a specific gift.

Once he found the specific gift, he went back to his spot on the couch and faced Gabriella.

"Troy you don't need to give me anything." she said to him.

"I know but I want to." he said hanging Gabriella her gift. Gabriella grabbing the present from him and started to unwrap the gift.

Once the wrapping paper was off she noticed it was jewelry box. She opened the box to reveal a small beautiful Juicy Couture silver Diamond necklace.

"Troy it's beautiful. Thank you." she said in awe, "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." he agreed grabbing the necklace nervously from the box putting it around Gabriella's neck.

"Now you have my heart. I love you Gabriella." he said nervous on how Gabriella was going to react.

Gabriella grinned and said, "I love you too Troy."

Troy grinned back at her, "You have no idea how nervous I was to tell you." he said.

"I do actually. I was going to tell you that I love you tonight. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Now you don't have to be scared anymore." Gabriella giggled to his response.

"Want to go to my room?"

"Only if we watch a movie." Troy chuckled on how she responded. "Fine with me." he said.

In Troy's bedroom, the two are cuddled up to each other watching the ending to Disney's a Christmas Carol.

"That was a great movie." he told her. "Yeah it was."agreeing with him.

"Do you have any romantic Christmas movies."

"I highly doubt but if you want you can look." he suggested.

"Nah, I'll just stay here with you." she said put her lips on his. Troy kissed back deeply. They pulled back looking at each other.

Troy broke the silence, "Do you want to go to sleep yet?" he asked.

Gabriella responded, "I guess we both have work tomorrow."

"I don't think we should even call it work more like a living hell."

"Hey, don't blame the job blame the work."

"At least it's wonderful that we work in the near each other."

"And why is that?" pretending to not know.

"Because whenever I want to see you I can just go to you and it's faster to get to each other for lunch."

"That's true. How long do you have to stay tomorrow?" she asked curious.

"I think around six-thirty, but I'm not sure though. I'm trying to get promoted but it's hard. I might stay until eight o'clock."

"What's the promotion?" she asked.

"Assistant to the assistant of the head of designing."

"That's weird an assistant for the assistant."

"I know I didn't understand either but since no one really wants to job I'm going to take it. The only people I'm competing with the copier guy the one who actually gets paid. Usually the interns are in the copy room."

"You'd do fine. At least for you it's easy. I'm trying to get the promotion almost everyone wants. Why, why did the promotion includes a huge big salary and a bigger office?"

"Hey it'll be okay. With the money you can finally start designing your house they way you always wanted it."

"Yeah, that is the best part. Why did working at magazine had to be so competitive?"

"I don't know, but I do know that in working for publishing is less competitive."

"Stop rubbing it in."

"Sorry, it's hard not to."

"Let's just go to sleep." she said lying her head on his chest in a comfortable position ready to sleep.

Troy looks at her half asleep himself. "Goodnight my love." was his last words before sleep came over him.


	2. The Incident

Last Christmas

By troyellaluver

The next morning, Gabriella was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans with a purple shirt ready for to go to work.

Troy comes into the kitchen in a light blue polo shirt with a black tie and black dress pants also ready for work. He goes up to Gabriella from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggles his head in between her neck and shoulder. "It's better." He lets go of her and goes up to the fridge, grabbing the milk, opening it to drink.

"Troy, use a glass that's disgusting." She told him.

He looks at her to see she's not kidding, "Fine." He agrees grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets pouring the milk into the glass to drink then putting the milk back in the fridge.

"Breakfast is ready!" she said putting the food onto to plates, one for Troy and one for herself. She then places the plates down onto the table ready to eat.

"Eggs my favorite." He commented sitting down in a sit ready to dig in.

"Well it's the only thing you have in your fridge for breakfast. Unless you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Breakfast."

"Hey, I make some awesome peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, you can't argue about that?" he asked.

"Your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are great. I really can't argue about that." she agrees, "Is there anyway you can make a few for my lunch?"

"A few?" he asked turning his attention from his food to her to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes, a few. Like three."

"That's weird usually no girl wants even one pb&j sandwich. But if you want three, okay just let me finish this wonderful breakfast you made me."

"Thanks Troy. And come on you know that I'm not like most girls." she reminded him.

"Yes and I'm happy for that." he shared to her drinking the last of his milk.

"Do you like my eggs?" she asked.

"Like them, I love them. Their great Gabi even better then my mom's, don't tell her that."

"Good to know you love them. Will you be able to pick me up?" she asked.

"I don't know if I'll be able to. Like I said last night, I'll probably stay a bit longer."

"It's okay, I'll go home with Sharpay. By home I mean the mall then my house."

"It can't be that bad. I know you don't really like shopping especially with Sharpay, who makes it a big deal. Don't worry you'll do fine." he tells her, "If it makes you feel better, I promise I'll watch Charlie St. Cloud with you, and you know I don't like watching movies like that. Especially, with you checking Zac Efron out."

"I never have done that. I cry but not that. I have you." she argued.

"Yeah, right that's when I'm next 2 u but when your not Taylor says you do."

"Thanks Taylor." she mutters under her breath.

"To let you know Taylor didn't really tell me she told Chad and Chad told me."

"Should have known."

"Just get over it, I'm okay with it."

"You are?" she asked not really believing him.

"Yeah, because then after the movie like other movies that has some romance we always end up making out."

"I really should have know." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes you should have." he said sadly.

"Awh, you upset? Will a kiss make it better?" she asked him.

"Maybe." with that Gabriella gives Troy a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you meant a kiss on the lips." he whined.

"Stop crying like a baby." she gives him a peck on the lips. When she's going to pull away, Troy pulls her back in for a real passionate kiss.

"Mmm." She moans out. Troy pulls away, "You'll get more later when I get back after work after we watch the movie."

"I'll like that." she shared.

"Well, I got to get to work. I'll make your pb&j's at lunch time if that's okay with you?" he told her.

"As long as I get at least one I'm fine." she said getting her purse to leave with him to work. 

At lunch time in Troy's kitchen. Gabriella is making a cup noodle soup for her and Troy as their lunch. Troy is making 3 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Gabriella and himself.

"Have I ever told you that I love your cooking." he shared to Gabriella.

"About every time I cook in front of you." she paused, "You do know that this soup really doesn't count as cooking. You just have to open it put boiling water in and let it sit there for about four minutes." she explained.

"I know, bit for some reason it tastes better when you do it.", wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a little peck on her neck.

"Well, lunch is ready." putting their lunch on the table.

"Since pb&j's don't take long; What do you want to drink? I have water, milk, and water." he asked.

"Troy how come you barely have soda in there, I thought at least you'll have some?" she asked curious.

"I do but there still in the box." he said.

"Water then." she agrees to.

"That's the big reason that I love you, you're not like most girls." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek placing her water on the table by her food.

"Thanks." she thanked him giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"No, thank you for this delicious meal."

"You really love my cooking don't you?" she asked.

"Like I said this morning your cooking is better than my mom's." he reminded her.

Gabriella takes a bite out of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Mmm. It's so good." She said with her mouth full. 

"Gabriella are you sure you are going to be okay with Sharpay?" he asked her with worry in his voice.

"Troy, I'm sure I'll be okay. But I can't promise that I won't get a headache or be tried when you come over to mine's." she told him though the phone.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. I promise when I over I'll stay for as long as you want to make it up to you."

"Fine with me, that's the best idea I've heard the past hour." she shared with him.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. Troy I have to let you go, Sharpay is threatening me to go shopping with her again tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love you Gabi."

"Love you too Troy. And again bye." she hangs up.

"I miss him." she tells Sharpay.

"You just off the phone with him. How is that even possible?" she asked.

"I don't know I always prefer shopping with him."

"I know what you mean, I like being Zeke to carry my bags."

"No not to carry my bags. Just us talking, holding hands, him sneaking kisses every now and then." Gabriella explained to her.

"Wow, Zeke and I barely talk when were shopping, all he does is whine."

"I guess it has to do with I really don't like shopping that much. Sure I shop every month but not every single day or week."

"Wow, I still have no idea why you don't love shopping. But I'm okay with it." she pauses and sees a store, "I think I have am idea on what you can give to Troy as his Christmas present."

"What?" she asked curious.

"In that store right over there." Sharpay points to the store she's talking about.

"No Sharpay, I'm not getting Troy's present in Victoria Secret's. We haven't even gone that far." she told her being serious.

"Wait. The two of you haven't done it yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No we haven't, and I'm fine with it. I want my first to be special."

"Gabriella, that's what every girl in this world wants. Sometimes you can't always get what you want." she explained to her.

"Never in my life I thought I will hear you say that." she shared her.

"So, no Victoria Secret's?" she asked her.

"What's the point anyways?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe to go to Pink at least."

"Sure, I'm fine with that." 

"I thought you said Troy and you weren't that serious?" she asked her while walking to her car.

"I didn't say that, I said 'we haven't gone that far yet'." she explained to her, "And come on it's just a night gown it's not going to hurt anybody."

"Fine then." she says getting into her car and Gabriella following her.

"Hey, is there anyway we can go by Troy's office building? I want to see if he's still there."

"Sure." 

A while later, Gabriella and Sharpay are entering Troy's office building. They go up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you know if Troy Bolton is still in?" Gabriella asked him.

"According to these records, he should still be in." he told her.

"Thank you, is there anyway I can go in?"

"Yep, just give me your license, and sign here."

"Okay." she gives him her ID and signs the paper.

"Here is your ID back and your pass."

"Thank you." she thanked him. "Shar, if you want you can go Troy can drop me off."

"Okay I'll come over later to drop your stuff off."

"Thanks Shar. Bye."

"Bye, see you later."

Gabriella goes by Troy's office and sees that there is a woman in there with him. She gets closer to where the glass door is for a better look. She sees him holding the woman's hands telling her something.

She walks away, feeling hurt, betrayed. She gives the receptionist back the pass, holding back her tears. Leaves the building and calls Sharpay with tears running down her face.

"Shhar, caan youu comme bacck annd picck mme uup?" she told her pauses for every word.

"Why, what happened?" she asked her worried.

"I ddontt waant to taalkk aboout it."

"Okay, I'm on my way."


	3. Meet Brandon

Last Christmas

By troyellaluver

_**Gabriella goes by Troy's office and sees that there is a woman in there with him. She gets closer to where the glass door is for a better look. She sees him holding the woman's hands telling her something.**_

_**She walks away, feeling hurt, betrayed. She gives the receptionist back the pass, holding back her tears. Leaves the building and calls Sharpay with tears running down her face.**_

_**"Shhar, caan youu comme bacck annd picck mme uup?" she told her pauses for every word.**_

_**"Why, what happened?" she asked her worried.**_

_**"I ddontt want to taalkk about it."**_

_**"Okay, I'm on my way."**_

The sun is softy gleaming through the red curtains of the bedroom. The light lighting tan walls of the bedrooms. Gabriella slept peacefully on the bed.

All of a sudden there is a noise coming from the nightstand, the alarm clock. Gabriella extended her arm to press the snooze button. She then rolls over and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her.

"Good Morning." he told her looking down at her wrapping his arms around her petite body.

"Morning." she said looking up at him.

Then suddenly a cell phone starts ringing. The guy goes and picked it up front the night stand next to him.

"Hello." he answered through the phone. He paused "Gabriella, I'm going to go to the kitchen so you can dressed for work, okay." he told her and left to the kitchen.

Gabriella nods her head and just lies on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. She closes her eyes and says," I miss you so much. Why did you have to break my heart." referring to Troy.

Gabriella wipes a tear away that was falling down her cheek. She then sits up on the bed and extends her arms out yawning. After that she gets off the bed to the dresser grabbing her under garments then going to the bathroom to shower.

Gabriella comes out of the bathroom with her hair all wet wearing only a bra and underwear. She goes over to her vanity grabs the deodorant applying it under her arms the. She grabbed the brush to brush out the tangles off her wet hair. After that, she went and got dressed.

"Sorry Gabriella it was important phone call, I have to go right away to the office. I won't be able to have breakfast. Will, you be okay going to work alone?" he asked her.

"Of course I'll be okay, Brandon don't you worry. If you want I can cook you breakfast and the take it to you?" she asked him.

"That will be great. That is why I love you." he pecked on the lips grabs his briefcase and leaves the house.

"I love you too." she yelled out knowing he didn't hear her.

She goes over to the Fridge and grabs two chocolate chip waffles out of their box where they were and puts them into the toaster. She then goes over to the coffee machine to make coffee for herself.

Gabriella is walking into her office building in a white business like shirt and a black pencil skirt; wearing black pumps and her hair in beautiful curls. She is holding her bag and a Starbucks coffee for Brandon.

She goes inside the elevator. About to press the number 10, in the corner of her eye Troy walks into the elevator. She tried not to let him see her.

"Can you press Floor 10 for me, please?" Troy asked.

"Sure." said some man next to the elevator level. "What about you?" he asked Gabriella.

"Floor 10 as well." she said.

Once the elevator got to the tenth floor, Troy walked out first then Gabriella soon followed. Troy went up to the receptionist while Gabriella went directly to Brandon's office.

"Hey, I brought you coffee from Starbucks." she showed him the coffee she was holding.

"Thanks Gabriella." he went up to her gave her a kiss on the lips before grabbing the coffee from her. "Again, thank you."

"It was nothing. I'll be going go my office now." she informed him walking out of his office going to her own.

Once Gabriella into her office she started up her computer and went right to work. She was writing an article about the do's and don'ts of the month; let's just say she was having a bit trouble with it. "Why Brandon, why did you have to make me do this article, why couldn't you ask one of the blondes to do this article? They could make all this up easily." She said in frustration to herself.

"Gabriella, I'll like you to meet someone." Brandon said walking into her office. Gabriella takes her eyes away from her computer to Brandon. "Gabriella I'll like you to meet your new partner, Troy Bolton."

When Gabriella heard the name she turned her head away from Brandon. At the exact time, Troy walked into the office. He saw Gabriella, and tried is best not to react in any way.

Brandon turned to look at Troy and said, "Troy this is Gabriella Montez your partner." Then he turned to Gabriella and said, "Gabriella is your new partner Troy Bolton."

Gabriella went up to Troy and shook his hand, "Troy is nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Now that the two of you have met, I'm going to let you two know each other a little better." Brandon said leaving her office. "Oh and Troy your desk would be in this office once you chose your desk and everything. Gabriella why don't you help Troy chose the furniture for his part of this office?" he asked them.

"Sure, I'll help him." She told him.

"Well, I'll be on my way out, if any of you need me; I'll be in my office." Brandon said before finally leaving their office to his own.

"Pretending to not know me, that's a new one." He paused before saying, "Oh, I saw you in the elevator just in case you were wondering." He shared to her sitting down on a chair that by her desk.

Gabriella sits back down on her chair and says, "Good to know." She paused before turning to the computer. "Now what wood would you want your desk to be, pine, oak, or cherry?" she asked him.

"You got over me that easily?" he asked her a bit heartbroken. "It's only been a year."

"No, I had decided you weren't worth my time crying over." She told him truthfully.

"Can I at least explain to you what actually happened?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter anymore Troy, were over. Anyways, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." was all he said.

"So what do you want for your desk?" she asked him again.

"A simple black desk would be fine for me." he paused for a moment before saying; "I'm going to go and ask Brandon something I'll be back in a flash." he told her going to Brandon's office.

Troy knocks on Brandon's office door. He waits until Brandon opens the door. "Hey, Troy what can I help with you with?" he asked him.

"I wanted to know, what are my assignments? Like after the furniture part is over and besides helping Gabriella." he asked him.

"Well, you have to help Gabriella with her Do's and Don'ts for next month issue. You could come up with the design for that article. Maybe even some color scheme's or clothing matches you can come up with." he told him.

"Okay, I'll get started on that." he said on his way to the door.

"Anything else you need help with?" he asked him.

"Nah." he left.


	4. Gabriella Has Alot of Explaining To Do

**A/N: Sorry for not updating had exams to study for with this chapter half wriiten. Hope you enjoy!**

Last Christmas by troyellaluver

"Gabriella has a lot of explaining to do...Sharpay moves out of way to reveal."

"Gabriella, you ready for lunch?" Brandon asked her coming into her and Troy's office.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag." she told him getting her bag from her desk. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking Chinese food."

"Yay! My favorite!" she cheered.

"Hey, I forgot to mention, your lunch break is from 12 to 1:30." he informed Troy.

"Thanks for letting me know, I wouldn't want to be late coming back."

"Well, we'll see you later." he said leaving.

"Bye. Oh, and Troy is there anyway you can help me with my article?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Just take pictures of what you see that you think is either a Do or a Don't."

"Okay, I'll get on it right away."

"Thanks and Bye." she said before leaving with Brandon.

'That's weird, co-workers that eat lunch together are either dating or friends. And the friend's party applies to the same sex type of friends or best friends.' Troy started to wonder watching Gabriella and Brandon leave; "And Brandon isn't Gabriella's best friend that's Taylor. Taylor. Of course, she works here too.' he went to the receptionist to ask, "Where is Taylor Danforth's Office?"

"Upstairs to the left right next to Sharpay Evans, she's head to toe in Pink. You can't miss her."

"Thank you." he went through the stairs to Taylor's office.

Once he is upstairs he saw Sharpay immediately. "Shar!" he said loudly for her to hear.

Sharpay turns around to where she heard someone calling her name. She sees Troy, "Troy what are you doing here?" she went up to hug him.

"I work here now."

"How is that? You were working for a publishing company a block from here."

"I know, but both of these company's are owned by the same person. I work here now, because that was part of my promotion."

"Wow, now staff parties aren't going to be that boring anymore with you here."

"The staff parties are boring, three months ago you said that the party was the best party you ever been to."

"You know what I mean. But still your here. Where's your office?"

"Downstairs, Gabriella and I share it, were partners."

"Uhh, that has to be weird. Have you told her yet."

"No, she won't let me. I tried earlier and she just said it's won't matter anymore because she has a boyfriend."

"Gabriella has a boyfriend since when?" she asked him shocked.

"Wait. You didn't know? I thought she told you and Taylor that's why I came up here."

"Well, Taylor's not here anymore. She already went for lunch. I was on my way out to meet up with here wanna come?" she explained.

"Sure, it's not like I have anyone else to eat with."

"For now on Taylor, Chad and I are your lunch buddies."

"Chad's coming too."

"Always. Now I have you to talk to when they go all lovely dovely on each other."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Silver Palace."

"I think that's where Gabriella and Brandon went to for their lunch."

"Wait. Brandon as in Brandon the co-editor downstairs Brandon?"

"Yeah."

"Gabriella has a lot of explaining to do." 

"Hello, table for two please?" Brandon told the hostess.

"Follow me." she said grabbing two menus showing them their table. "Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"No thank you."

"Actually, I'll have some."

"I'll back in a few minutes with your tea." she told Gabriella going into the kitchen to get her tea.

"Gabriella, how can you like that? They don't use the bag like their supposed to they open the bag and pour it into the water." he asked her confused.

"I really don't know actually."

"Here is your tea." she said leaving the tea pot in the middle of the table.

"Thank you."

"Your waiter will be here shortly." she tells the two of them before leaving.

"Still, it's weird."

"Well, I'm used to that." she says grabbing the tea pot pouring some tea into her tea cup before grabbing the soy sauce bottle pouring a few drops into her tea.

"Correction, that's even weirder. Usually, people put sugar into their tea but not you."

"Brandon can you stop. It's not weird, I know people who do the same thing with their tea."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, it's annoying, you have an opinion for everything I do."

"Hey Gabster, I haven't seen you in a while?" someone asked Gabriella.

"Oh My God Chad! What are you doing here?"

"To eat, duh."

"Hey."

"Taylor!", she cried out in joy gets out of her sit to hug her.

"Be careful, my belly is very fragile right now." she warned her.

"Oh My God, you pregnant?"

"Yep, 14 weeks."

"Don't eat any shrimp from the rice."

"I won't, I have Chad and Sharpay for that."

"Sharpay is coming too?"

"Yep, she on her way here from the office. She was still getting ready to leave when I left." she explained.

"She does take forever. She always organizes her office before going on her lunch break because if not she when it's time to go home, she too lazy to do anything."

"Hey do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Brandon what do you say?"

"Sure. I like to get to know your friends." 

Sharpay is parking her car along with Troy parking his carbon the parking lot. They both get out of their cars walking towards the door of the restaurant. Opening the door, they could already see the others.

"Yep, she's here with Brandon."

"Shar be careful not to let Brandon know about last year with Gabriella and I."

"I'll be careful but I can't promise about Chad so you have to let him know."

"I know that."

"Hello. Welcome to Silver Palace Chinese Restaurant." the hostess greeted them. "Table for two?"

"No, we are meeting our friends, there right over there." Sharpay pointed to the table where the others were.

"Very well then." she let's them go. 

Meanwhile with the others. They are all having a good time. Brandon, Chad and Taylor are getting along very well, as though they have been friends all their lives.

"Hey guys." she notices Gabriella. " Oh My God Gabriella, I've haven't seen you since last year when you and ..." she stopped herself remembering the promise she made Troy. "Oh hey Brandon, I didn't see you there."

"Hello Ms. Evans and its Mr. Mattews to you."

"Okay, but were not in the office anymore and many people call they co-workers by their first name these days."

"Yes, but my father owns the company you have to call me by Mr. Mattews."

"Fine, Mr. Mattews but then again we are not longer in the office." she shares to Brandon before turning back to Gabriella,

"Oh, look who I brought."

"Sharpay, this is a restaurant we don't allow boo to be here."

"Chad, since when do I take boi to work?"

"You got a point. So who did you bring?"

Sharpay moves out of way to reveal...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... Please Review I want to know what you think.**


	5. The Real Brandon comes out

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I've had rehearsals this week until Wednesday for the Performance. It went great. I just haven't had the time to write; did homework yesterday immediately to shower to wash my hair. That took a while. So hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. **

Last Christmas by troyellaluver

_"Oh, look who I brought."_

_"Sharpay, this is a restaurant they don't allow boi in here."_

_"Chad, since when do I take boi to work?"_

_"You got a point. So who did you bring?"_

_Sharpay moves out of way to reveal..._ Troy.

Everyone is shocked to see him, especially Gabriella. Gabriella was the most nervous, afraid that one of her friends, by friends Chad, might tell Brandon aboutTroy and her dating last year. If Brandon did find out about, he will know that she lied to him about knowing Troy.

"Hey man, I've haven't seen you since Friday when you got the new promotion." Chad said greeting Troy.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say, afraid they might say something about last year with Troy and Gabriella.

Brandon broke the silence, "Wait, you all know him?" he asked confused about everything going on.

They all stayed silence.

"Gabriella, I thought you said you didn't know him." He asked her referring to this morning in her office.

Gabriella sat there silent. She didn't know what to tell him.

"It's true, she didn't know Troy." Taylor spoke up. "Her and I have been Best Friends since High School. I was dating Chad and Chad was Troy's Best Friends since Pres-School. Gabriella knew him only by being Captain of the Basketball team, but didn't actually know him know him. Even when we tried to have the two meet each-other both were busy, Troy practicing Basketball at him with his dad, who was the coach at school, while Gabriella was studying hard at home." She explained.

Gabriella mouths, 'Thank you.' to Taylor. Taylor mouthes back, 'No Problem.'

"But what about you Sharpay, how do you know them?" he asked curious.

"I also went to high school with them. Although, I wasn't friends with any of them, until Gabriella moved after winter break in Junior Year which is when we all became friends." She explained to him, "But Troy and Gabriella…Since, you know, they never really met." She added to continue the lie Taylor told him.

"I see." He said, not confused anymore but a little bit suspicious.

"Hello." The waitress greeted him, "Do anyone you want some tea?"

"For all of us please."

"My girlfriend and I were before sitting over there," points to the table Gabriella and him were sitting at before, "Until we encountered our friends here. Is that okay?" Brandon asked her.

"Of course, it's okay." She said to him. She then see Taylor who is pregnant, "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"14 Weeks." She said with a bright smile, feeling excited for the baby.

"Aww. Here is the tea, if you need anymore, just tell me I will be happy to give you all more." She leaves.

"Oh, how I love Chinese Tea." Chad randomly commented.

"Chad, we all know, you say the same thing about everything you eat."

"It's not my fault I love it."

"Never mind, forget that I said anything."

"Can someone pass me the soy sauce?" Chad asked.

"Here you go." Sharpay passes the bottle of soy sauce to him after drooping three drops of it in her own tea.

Chad grabs the bottle from Sharpay, dropping also three drops before giving it to Taylor. Taylor adds two instead of three, then she gives it to Troy. Troy adds four drops and then asked," Does anybody else want?"

"Me." Gabriella said, grabbing the bottle from Troy who is facing opposite from her of the table.

Troy passes the bottle to her. "Here."

Gabriella reaches for the bottle. Her hands touches Troy's and a spark is felt but the two decide to ignore it. "Thanks."

"No problem.", trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Does tea help you lose weight?" Sharpay asked everyone at the table.

"If you mean having you go to the bathroom to discard your waste; then yes, yes it does." Chad said.

"Thanks, I'll have more." She reaches over for the teapot with everyone looking at her weirdly. See's them staring, "What?"

"Did you really have to ask that Sharpay?" asked Brandon.

"Why, what's wrong with me asking that?" she laughs a bit.

"I don't know, maybe that fact that you confirmed your dumb."

Troy stands up from his seat, "Hey, you don't have a right to talk to her like that!" yells out at Brandon not caring that he is in a restaurant.

"Actually, I do. I'm her boss remember, because last time I've checked I'm all of your bosses, expect for Chad here. That I can get you all fired. Especially, you can go back to the publishing company again, and forget about your dream of being a writer. Do I have myself clear?" He demanded.

Troy said only one last word to him, "Yes." he stayed silent for the remainder of the time.

**Sorry, I left you all there, but I promised next chapter will be out very soon. It's also going to get better. Please click the "Review" button below, to let me know how you feel about the story, particularly this chapter. Thank you. :D**


	6. The Deal

Last Christmas by troyellaluver

Chapter 6

Previously…

"_Does tea help you lose weight?" Sharpay asked everyone at the table._

"_If you mean having you go to the bathroom to discard your waste; then yes, yes it does." Chad said._

"_Thanks, I'll have more." She reaches over for the teapot with everyone looking at her weirdly. See's them staring, "What?"_

"_Did you really have to ask that Sharpay?" asked Brandon._

"_Why, what's wrong with me asking that?" she laughs a bit._

"_I don't know, maybe that fact that you confirmed your dumb."_

Troy stands up from his seat, "Hey, you don't have a right to talk to her like that!" yells out at Brandon not caring that he is in a restaurant.

"Actually, I do I'm her boss remember, because last time I've checked I'm all of your bosses, expect for Chad here. That I can get you all fired, and you will go back to the publishing company again, and forget about your dream of being a writer. Do I have myself clear?" He demanded.

Troy said only one last word to him, "Yes." he stayed silent for the remainder of the time.

"You are all weird putting soy sauce into your tea." were his last words to them. "Come on Gabriella, let's go." getting up from the table with Gabriella following along behind him.

What Brandon didn't notice was that Gabriella gave them an 'I'm sorry.' face.

"This is definitely not Gabriella. She always stood up for what and who she cares about." Chad spoke up.

'Nuh, really Chad? I never would have guesses." Taylor sarcastically told him.

"But you do have a point Chad." Troy said.

"He does?" Sharpay asked. She thought about it. "Oh, Yeah, he does."

"The point I have is...?"

"Gabriella has changed, but for the worst. She always defend all of us."

"Maybe she's just shock about everything going on she didn't notice." Sharpay suggested.

"Do you think, he figured it out?" Chad asked.

"Hopefully, no. I don't want to be fired after just one day. I worked my ass off for this promotion." Troy replied. "I've already lost the girl of my dreams last Christmas and I don't want to lose my dream of being writer, too."

"That's deep." Chad shared.

"No, it's the truth. I've lost Gabriella for good."

"Troy, you don't know that." Taylor said trying to cheer him up.

"But I have. She won't even talk to me unless it involves work. I even tried telling her the truth but she said it doesn't matter anymore because her and I are over. Anyways, she has Brandon now, she doesn't need me." he explained.

"Of course she does Man, Gabriella is just blinded right now. Brandon is just her rebound from you. Trust me once she knows the truth, she'll finding see clearly." Chad told him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Chad?" Troy asked him.

"I'm still Chad, just more smarter and better looking."

"Sure you are?" Sharpay commented to his answer.

"He's been like this since we found out we're pregnant." Taylor explained. "But it's only been with me through." she added.

"Chad you going to be a great Dad." Troy informed him.

"Dude, you really think so?"

"Yeah." He said sadly looking down at the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Sharpay asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Changing the subject.

"If you say so." Sharpay drops it.

"Man, are you sure you are okay?" Chad askes him not believing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean it. Can you guys just drop it?"

"Okay." Takes another sip of his tea.

* * *

Taylor, Sharpay and Troy are in their office building's parking garage. Across from them was Brandon's car with Gabriella and him still inside making out. None of the three noticed. They continued to walk.

Once they entered the building, they all went into the elevator and Troy exited on the tenth floor. Taylor and Sharpay stayed in the elevator to go to the 11th floor.

Troy entered his and Gabriella's office, noticing she wasn't back yet. So he went to the front desk and asked the secretary, "Excuse me, has Miss. Montez come back yet?"

"No not yet."

"Has Mr. Mathews come back yet?"

"No."

"Great, I needed to ask each of them something. Is there anyway that when one of the arrive, I can be notified?"

"Sure, Name and Office number?"

"Troy Bolton, I just started today, and in office 23, on this same floor."

"Okay, I'll give you a call when they arrive, and have a nice day."

"Thanks you, and you too." And with that he left going back into his office. Once inside he goes over to Gabriella's desk and gets on her computer.

He looks at what she was working on and sees she only has half of a page done. Then he looks at some pictures that are going with the article, and the article layout with two of the pictures that he saw already on it.

He goes over to her email, clicks on her contacts. He clicks on Taylor's and Shapay's email and sends an email 2 his email having their emails written as the body text.

Once the email was sent , he went and deleted the email so Gabriella wouldn't know. He went back to the document she was working on and leaves the computer. He goes over to his desk and sits in his chair. He logs in and goes directly to his email and adds their emails to his contact list.

She did that the phone in the office started ringing. He went over to Gabriella's desk, saw the secretary light blinking and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes."

"Miss. Montez and Mr. Matthews have arrived."

"Thank you for notifying me, have a nice day. Bye."

"It was no problem, you too. Bye."

Right when Troy hangs up the phone. Gabriella walks right into their office.

"Who called?"

"Just the secretary." He informed her.

"What did she say?"

"She said that Brandon had arrived to the office. Apparently, she said you are always wondering when he comes in."

"That's weird. She only calls in the morning not after lunch."

She said, going over to her desk. She sits in her seat and notices that her computer is on asleep, "Were you on my computer?" she asked him.

"No but when I grabbed the phone I accidently touched your mouse moving it an inch. Sorry."

"It's okay." She turns to her computer and continues her work that she was doing before lunch."

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Not taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Why didn't you defend Sharpay back at the restaurant?"

Gabriella takes her eyes off the screen and looks at him. "I didn't defend her because I didn't want to lose Brandon." She told him truthfully.

"Lose him? You're better off without him."

"Why is that? You don't even know him." getting angry.

"Yeah, but I do know your mom. She would disapprove of him."

"For your information, my mom has already met Brandon. And she loves him. To me, it seems she loves him more than you. Trust me, she was and still is angry at you for cheating on me."

"What are you talking about I never cheated on you?"

"Yes, you did. I saw you with my own two eyes with that bitch." her voice getting louder.

"She was my partner and we were celebrating that we finished the editing for the story we were working on."

"Then why was she kissing you?"

"We never kissed. Yes, she was starring at my eyes nut that doesn't men I kissed her. I told her I had the most beautiful women in the whole world that I lobe waiting for me at home." He explained to her.

"You told her that?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Oh." Feeling horrible because she never let him explain.

"I've been trying to tell you that but you wouldn't listen. And about Brandon, forget what I said. I guess, I was just jealous that I've lost you. I hope you're happy with him."

"I am." She nodded.

"That's I all I want. Don't worry, I'm going to try to move on but it's going to take some time." He told her.

"It's okay. Friends?" she asked him.

"Friends." He said nodding.

"Friends can hug, right? I forgot."

"Of, course we can." He goes and hugs her. She hugs back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Gabi, I still love you. I hope you know that."

"I do, but I'm okay with it. I know it's to take time for you like it was for me. And here I am, happy with Brandon."

"Thanks for understanding. But please don't change who you are for him. He deserves the real you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, I need to get back to my work. It's due by the end of this week." Going back to her chair.

"I missed this."

"Missed what?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"This. A normal conversation between the two of us like it was before we dated. No fighting."

"That's what friends do, right."

"Yeah."

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry; I'm going to talk to Brandon about what happened at lunch." She told him. "But I'm not going to tell him about us. So please, don't mention anything about us at all, even as being friends before." She explains.

"Okay." Feeling upset.

"Troy, it's not that I don't want to remember the great times we had together, it's just that…"

"Gabriella, it's okay. I told you, I'm fine with you and Brandon together. We were just never meant to be, only as friends."

"I wanted to let you know you seemed upset." She explained.

"Of course, I'm upset. I've lost the women I love."

"You didn't lose me, I'm still here."

"You're not going to be in my future. You're going to be with your own kids that you'll have with your husband. While, I'll be with myself and maybe even with a dog."

"Troy, it's not the end of the world. Don't give up on love. There is someone out there for you. You just have to look harder."

"What if there isn't?"

"Don't you dare play the 'What if' game. Troy someone is out there, who is lucky enough to have someone like you."

"Why can't it be you?"

"Troy, you know why I can't. Look; I'll make a deal with you. If we both are not married by the time we both turn 30, we'll get married."

"What if, one of us already is?"

"There you go again."

"I'm serious; One of us might be, then what?"

"Then the other helps the other find someone."

Troy looks up at her and stares into her eyes to see if she is serious.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They both went back to work… But what neither of the two noticed, was that Brandon was right by their office door. Hearing the whole conversion.


	7. The Threat

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in a while. I had exams, I actually wrote this when I was in school on a sheet of paper when I finished my exam/had nothing to do. And an episode of A Troylella Story for YouTube; So please read it, the link for my Channel is in my Profile. Well, here it is...**

Last Christmas by troyellaluver

Chapter 7

Previously…

"…_Look; I'll make a deal with you. If we both are not married by the time we both turn 30, we'll get married."_

"_What if, one of us already is?"_

"_There you go again."_

"_I'm serious; One of us might be, then what?"_

"_Then the other helps the other find someone."_

_Troy looks up at her and stares into her eyes to see if she is serious._

"_Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_They both went back to work… But what neither of the two noticed, was that Brandon was right by their office door. Hearing the whole conversion._

Gabriella walks into Brandon's office.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked him.

"In a minute, let me just finishing filing these papers here and I'll be good to go."

"Brandon, I need to ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why did you have to be so mean to Sharpay earlier at lunch?"

"Easy, she's dumb. I still don't see why my father hired her."

"Maybe because she understands Fashion and GIRLS."

"Your point is…?"

"She has a right to be here just like anybody else."

"No, the only ones who don't have the right to be here are her and Bolton over there."

"What about Troy?" confused.

"He doesn't have to be here. I can easily fire him and he'll go back to that Publishing Company."

"Oh."

"And speaking of Bolton. Has he left yet?"

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to him, wait here."

He goes over to Troy's and Gabriella's Office.

"Bolton, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, sir." Taking his away from his computer to listen to Brandon.

"Listen Bolton. I heard the whole conversion between you and Gabriella earlier…"

Troy interrupts him. "You did?"

"Let me finish! I know that you two were a 'thing' back then. But if you even dare to split us up, beware. I can easily just give you assignments to take up your time and get you mind off of her. Oh and don't worry; I'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated unlike you. Yeah, she told me that her last boyfriend cheated on her, which means you. You Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Leaving for the door, "And before I forget; If in the next two months when I get bored of her you can have her. Hopefully, you like non-virgins."

"What ARE YOU talking about Gabriella IS a virgin?" confused.

"She won't be after I screw her." And leaves the office leaving Troy all freaked out.

"What does Gabriella see in him?" he asked himself in disgust. 

"He said, what?" Taylor asked in disbelief sitting on the couch in her and Chad's living room with everybody else.

"He threatened to give me more assignments to get my mind off of Gabriella. And, told me he's going to take Gabriella's virginity away before he dumps her when he gets bored."

"That bastard!" Chad yelled.

"What did Gabriella do to deserve this?" Sharpay asked.

"Dumped and broke Troy's heart." Chad answered.

"But still, it's not fair. She deserves a loving boyfriend, not a disgusting prevented player like Brandon." She said.

"Again, she had someone who REALLY loved her. But she didn't trust me like she said she did. So she left him accusing him of cheating." Explaining to her.

"Chad! I'm right here, you know. I'm not deaf."

"Sorry."

"What am I going to do?" he asked them for advice.

"Look at the bright side…" gets cut off.

Interrupts him, "What bright side?" confused.

"Once you tell Gabriella what Brandon told you; she'll leave him and go back to go."

"Chad, it doesn't work that way."

"Of course it does man."

"How Chad? How? Explain to me." Troy asked.

"I'm the one who's married while you're the one who has no love life." He explained.

Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Uh, Babe? Why are you rolling your eye?" Chad asked her.

"Shut up, Chad!"

"Okay."

"Well, I'll be leaving. I have to go to supermarket to get more groceries to make dinner." Getting up from his sit at the table.

"What you're having someone over for dinner?"

"No, I need to eat. Don't I?", he said going over to the door. "Bye, guys." leaves. 

At the Super Market Troy is grabbing some Milk and places it in his shopping cart.

"What else?" he asked himself quietly.

"Hi." someone greeted him.

"Oh, Hey." 

I know you guys hate me right now, but don't worry I am writing the next chapter as you read this. Please REVIEW, I'll REALLY want to know what you throught of this chapter. Oh, and I will accept ideas IF you have any. I will try to use them.


	8. It's a Date

**As I promised...**

Last Christmas by troyellaluver

Chapter 8

Previously…

_At the Super Market Troy is grabbing some Milk and places it in his shopping cart._

"_What else?" he asked himself quietly._

"Hi." someone greeted him.

"Oh, Hey." As he turned around noticing the office's building secretary.

"Uh, Troy? Right?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"So why exactly did you need to know, when Mr. Matthews came back from his lunch break?"

"He had asked Gabriella to do something for him and since we share the office, I was wondering when they were going to arrive since they went to lunch together and she asked me to help her with that something." He improvised.

"Wow. All that just for one assignment. Thank god I'm not a writer or an editor."

"Well, technically her assignment. And editing isn't that hard."

"Oh, so you're an editor?"

"Yeah, but I'm hoping of one day writing my own book. That why I was transferred to the magazine, it was part of my promotion."

"I was wondering why I didn't no about you starting. Usually, I know when we have new employees but now knowing you're a transfer, I understand."

"What do you mean?"

"For some odd reason, they never let me know when there new transfers or interns.

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is. This one time, somebody's wife called asking to talk to her husband and I told her that "he doesn't work here.""

"What Happened?"

"He had to explain to her about the company not letting me know about him when he started."

"Hopefully she believed him?"

"Nope, she filed for a divorce and I only know that because his lawyer asked me to speak on the stand."

"Did they get divorced?"

"No. Until a year or so later when I bumped into her at the mall and I asked 'how their marriage was going?' and she told me they had already split just a while ago. It wasn't that much of a shock to me, she had trust issues, at least that's what it seemed during court when I was there…It seems as these days you need not only Love in a relationship but trust in each other. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. My recently ex-girlfriend dumped me accusing me on cheating on her with my editing partner."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just last year."

"I'm sorry for that , she left a great guy." She said admiring him, then her cell phone rings. "Hello?" A pause. "Yes." Another pause. "Okay, thanks you." Sad all of a sudden.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing. My date that I was going to have dinner with just canceled on me. Actually, not even him himself, he asked someone to do it for him. But I'm already."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah." Doesn't know what else to say and look down at the floor.

"If you want. We could go have dinner tomorrow night?" offering.

"Really?" looks up at him to see if he's joking but he is not.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Smiles happily.

Troy grabs his cell phone from his pocket, "Here put your number and address in." giving her his cell phone.

"Okay." Grabs her cell phone and exchanges it for his. "Here."

They put their phone number and other contact information into the other's cell phone before giving the other their cell phones back.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." He said putting his cell phone back into his pockets.

"Okay, I'll be ready."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad. Guess who has a date tomorrow for dinner?"

"Gabriella."

"No…Wait, Gabriella is going out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she called Taylor and told her about it. Looks like Brandon is very desperate to get in her pants."

"Oh Man, I forgot all about that."

"That's good."

"How is that good?"

"You finally getting over her."

"I was over her a long time ago."

"Yeah, says the jealous guy."

"I'm not jealous."

"You seen that way. The way you're mad that Brandon is trying to get in her pants."

"Yeah, because Gabi deserves to be treated right."

"Hah!"

"Hah, What?"

"You are so not over her."

"I am to."

"You just said Gabi."

"So, I used Gabi before we were even found any interest in eachother."

"Fine, but still. Your jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Fine, I'm jealous and still am not 'completely' over her." Putting emphasize on the word completely. "Hopefully, after tomorrow, that will change."

"Let's hope it does. You deserve to be happy Man. Great. Now I'm sounding like Sharpay, I gotta stop hanging around her."

"Or, it's you fatherly instincts kicking in."

"You think?"

"Probably. I gotta go, bye."

"Bye Man."

**Please Review... Yes, I know it's short and you all probably hate me for what I did. Again, please REVIEW. Last chapter less than 5 reviews :(.**


	9. Troy's moving on

**Hi readers. Sorry I've haven't updated since last month. I had my Sweet 16 party and I was helping my mom out with it. Thank you to my reviews GhaJaSam4Ever, ToTheFullPotential, bubzchoc, and yogaluva you were the only ones who reviewed chapter 8 and again thanks. :) So here is is Chapter 9.**

* * *

Last Christmas Chapter 9

Troy's moving on

* * *

"Hello?" a tried voice says into their phone.

"Hi Gabi." A very excited voice responds back.

"Hi Sharpay. Is there any reason why you called…" looking at her alarm clock, "At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah, I have news."

"What type of news?"

"News that might make you jealous."

"News that might make you jealous."

"Sharpay, I don't care if you got the dating article for this month." Staring to feel annoyed that she woke her up to tell her that.

"No, not that. I already knew you didn't care."

"So, what is it?" askes annoyed.

"Chad told Taylor who told me that Troy has a date tonight."

"And you are telling me this because…?"

"I thought you would since Troy's finally moving on."

"What do you mean?" getting curious.

"This is his first date since when you broke up with him last year." She explained.

"Really, do you know who his date is?" very curious on who it is.

"No, I didn't pay attention when Taylor told me, sorry."

"I'll just ask him when I get to our office in the morning, when the sun is up."

"Yeah, I was about to tell you that its already morning."

"Bye, Sharpay."

"Bye."

Gabriella hangs up and lays back down on her bed looking at her bedroom ceiling. "He's moving on already." She stated having a single tear from down her left cheek.

* * *

Later on that same morning; Troy walks into the office building feeling nervous and not knowing why. 'Why am I so nervous for?' he thought entering the elevator pressing the button to floor ten.

Once the elevator got to the tenth floor, he went immediately to the secretary's desk, "Morning."

"Oh, hey. Good Morning to you too."

"Remember I'll be picking you up at seven-thirty."

"Kay. What exactly should I wear?"

"A simple dress will do. Bye, I'll see you later tonight." He leaves to his office.

Once he entered his office, he sees Gabriella working at her desk. He walks up to her desk, "Morning Gabs." Before he went over to his temporary desk in the other side of the huge kind of private, since the doors are made of clear glass, office they share.

"Morning Troy. A little birdie told me you have a date tonight, so who is it?"

"Who told you?"

"Sharpay, well technically Chad, since he told Taylor who told Sharpay who told me."

"I have to stop telling Chad things."

"Yeah, you do. I've learned that the hard way."

"I remember that time. You were helping me with English during lunch and he read one of your love poems to Taylor in front of the whole school which were about that guy you had a crush on." chuckling at the memory.

Gabriella groans, "Don't remind me, I was laughed at for an entire week."

"Well, who would have known that was going to be the big topic of the week?"

"Stop defending him, he should have at least read the poem prior to residing it to her as her anniversary gift."

"What anniversary was that again?"

"I think eight month. Somewhere that time, we were doing poetry for English, that was what I was tutoring you for."

"Hey, it's not my fault our English teacher wanted us to write our own personal poem then present it to the whole class and what it meant."

"That was a very nice poem by the way."

"Thanks, bad sadly Christy didn't like it."

"I never really liked Christy."

"Well, I can't blame her, she thought I cheated on her since I was talking about something else that was important to me that wasn't her."

"Again I say it was nice."

"Of course you would, you were the one who helped me."

"Did you mention that it was your skateboard, that could have been a hint right?"

"I think I did but remember Christy wasn't one of my smartest girlfriends." Reminding her.

"True."

"And I have to say thank you not just for helping me write my own poem but discovering my interest writing."

"Your welcome. But I do have to say that poem you gave me last year for my birthday was way better than that one."

"Really, I didn't really say much."

"Not that, the way it was written; It felt as if I read it out one of my books of poems."

"Really? You've never told me that."

"I did now." She told him. Remembering something, "You never answered my question?"

"What question was that?" he asked wondering what she asked him.

"I asked you who your date was?" Gabriella reminded him.

"You know the secretary?"

"Her. Wow. What happened in that phone conversation yesterday?" she asked wondered sarcastically.

"Nothing. I ran into her more later on yesterday at the Super Market."

"What is it these days in finding 'Love' in a Super Market lately?" she asked again wondering.

"I have no clue. But for me, I simply just ran into her and we started talking. Then she got a phone call from a guy she was supposed to go out tonight with and canceled, so I offered her dinner tonight." He explained his situation.

Gabriella got confused and decided to ask him, "Wait. I'm confused, is it just dinner or a dinner date."

Troy replied, "A dinner date. And no it's not a pity date." He told her knowing what she was going to ask.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" she asked him shocked that he knew what she was going to ask him.

"I know you Gabriella. More than most people do." He told her truthfully.

"Uhh, true. I know, I do know you better than Chad and your parents."

Troy laughs, "I always forget that." He stops laughing and remembers something Chad told him yesterday and he wondered, "A birdie also told me that you have a date tonight too."

"The birdie was Chad wasn't it?" she guessed.

"Yeah, Taylor told him."

"Great. Not only do we have to not tell Chad anything also Taylor."

"For Taylor only while she's pregnant. She usually she doesn't do that its always Chad or Sharpay." He explained before pointing out, "She _is_ _carrying_ _Chad's baby_."

"Do you know where Brandon's taking you?"

Gabriella got curious, "Why so you can show up there while Brandon and I are having our fifth anniversary dinner?" she asked him.

"Five months already. I thought it would be seven or eight months?"

"I can't lie and day I didn't cry over you for a few months before moving on. You know, since I thought you cheated on Me." She paused for a second, "Truth be told, I originally rejected Brandon about thirty something times before agreeing to go on a date with him." She shared.

"Really? It took you that long to get over me?" he asked not believing her.

"Yeah, but the part of rejecting Brandon had nothing to do with you. It was actually because there were rumors about him being a player that I rejected him. I really didn't need another heartbreak after another."

"Did you ever think the at least some of the rumors may have been true?"

"Yeah, I still think about the rumors but you know love is about taking chances. And he was annoying the hell out of me, so I said yes and I really did enjoy myself."

"I'm glad you feel that way. And I am really sorry for all the pain you went though because of me."

"Troy stop apologizing . I forgave you already, remember."

"I just hate the fact that I caused you so much pain."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Nothing more to worry about."

The office phone rings and Gabriella picks it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Miss Montez?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Mr. Matthews as just arrived and will be entering your office or his any minute now."

"Okay, is there anyway you can ask him to come to my office?" she asked before explaining, "I have something to tell him."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." She replied into the phone before hanging up.

"What do you have to tell him?"

"Nothing, just to not wait up for me for lunch since I'm going with you guys. Taylor invited me to lunch. I really miss having lunch with you guys."

"How come you didn't hang out with them before yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"Because I was scared of running into you. And I also lost track of time with all the time I spent with Brandon. But I was thinking yesterday that we didn't always have to spend every single moment of everyday together."

"Are you going to tell him that?" he asked.

"Tell me what" Brandon asked hearing the last of what Troy asked Gabriella getting curious to what they are talking about.

Both Troy and Gabriella just stare at him. "Ahh, Nothing just that I was going to let you know that you don't need to wait up for me for lunch." Gabriella shared to him.

"How come?" getting suspicious thinking it has something to do with Troy.

"I'm going with Troy, as well as Sharpay to that Mexican Restaurant for lunch, where we're going to meet up with Chad and Taylor."

"And I can't come?" he asked to make sure Troy doesn't do anything or tell her about what happened yesterday.

"No, because we're all just going to catch up and talk about the baby." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll just leave you two to work." He leaves them to go to his office.

"That was awkward." Troy blurred out commenting on what just happened.

"Yeah, it was. You don't think he's upset do you?" asking for his opinion.

"Maybe, who knows. Just don't worry about." he told her.

"So what are you doing for your date?"

"What is it with you girls in wanting to know all the details a date?"

"I don't know. It probably a girl thing, like shoes and shopping."

"Since you want to know I'll tell you. I'm going to pick her up and take her to my place where I made dinner for us."

"Really? Why not a restaurant for a first date?" she asked him wondering.

"Because I see no use an a restaurant when I know how to cook."

"How come on you're first date you took me to a restaurant?"

"Because you before that you usually had dinner together."

"Touché."

"And because I know she isn't a psychopath."

Gabriella replies by giggling, "Really?"

"Really."

"So what did you cook."

"I made Cheeseburgers."

"Cheeseburgers? Really?"

"What's wrong with cheeseburgers?"

"Not all girls eat them." In a duh tone.

"I know that's what I always loved about you."

"It's a test isn't it?" she look at Troy seriously.

"How did you know?" shocked she figured it out.

"Troy, you did it before in high school but instead with Mac and Cheese."

"Hey come on, you can't argue that my Mac and Cheese."

"True. They are the best I've ever tasted." realizes something, "What is it with you, testing with cheese?"

"Because then I know I could cook her pasta without a problem and a slap."

"So what if you were to take her to a restaurant which one would it be?"

"What is this 20 questions first date edition?"

"Maybe and we really haven't talked this way in over a year. And I'm really stresses about the article I'm doing so I'm using you as a distraction."

"Thanks, hopefully I don't get in trouble being your distraction." He thinks back to her question, "If I were to taker her to a restaurant, I'll probably take her to Denny's."

"Aww, that was where are second date was. Why was it our second date?" she wondered.

"Because I thought that a picnic would have been better for us."

"It was nice especially your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I forgot about how you loved them."

Gabriella decides to change the subject, "I still need your help with my Do's and Don'ts column for next months topic, Dating."

"Shouldn't that be for February, not December?" he questioned her.

"Actually, it's January's. Well I actually it come out in January but is February's issue."

"How come **no one explained to me** how everything works?"

"Don't worry same thing happened to me when I started here. But if you have any question ask me or Taylor; mostly Taylor she knows more."

"So what is it you need me to do for the article?"

"I need you to write the male perspective of Do's and Don't for a girl when dating, ask every guy you know if you have to." She tells him deciding to go back to her work.

"Okay. I get what you're saying." Turns to his computer to get started.

* * *

Around lunch time in Troy's and Gabriella's office. Gabriella is typing away on her computer's keyboard, working really hard on her part of the article. At the same time, Troy is trying to think of a way to start on his part of the article.

Gabriella's cell phone starts ringing and Troy stops looking at his computer screen and looks at Gabriella, "Opps, I forgot to put it on vibrate." She told Troy before picking it up. "Hello?" she replied into the phone.

"Gabriella where the HELL are you?" Taylor asked on the other end of the line angry.

"Oh hey Tay."

"Don't "Hey Tay" me. Where are you?"

"What do you mean, I…"

Taylor cuts her off, "Did you forget about lunch?"

"No. Of cour…" gets cut off again.

"Then where are you?"

"I'm still at the office."

"Why are you still there?"

"I just lost track of time okay."

"That isn't like you Gabriella you always on time and most times early."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned her confused on what she's talking about. Troy turns from his desk faces Gabriella looking worried that Taylor might tell her about you know what.

"What I mean is. You've completely CHANGED ever since you started dating Brandon."

"Brandon has nothing to do with it Taylor…" never got to explain to her.

"It has everything to do with him. As long as you are with him, I'm letting you see my child what so ever. And forget about you being their Godmother, that will be Sharpay." Taylor snapped at her before hanging up.

"What?" Gabriella was left confused and shocked of what just happened.

**Please review, i wanna know what you thought.**


	10. Taylor Tells Brandon about Lunch

Last Christmas

Chapter 10 Taylor Tells Brandon about Lunch

* * *

"_That isn't like you Gabriella you always on time and most times early."_

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned her confused on what she's talking about. Troy turns from his desk faces Gabriella looking worried that Taylor might tell her about you know what._

"_What I mean is. You've completely CHANGED ever since you started dating Brandon."_

"_Brandon has nothing to do with it Taylor…" never got to explain to her._

"_It has everything to do with him. As long as you are with him, I'm letting you see my child what so ever. And forget about you being their Godmother, that will be Sharpay." Taylor snapped at her before hanging up._

"_What?" Gabriella was left confused and shocked of what just happened._

Troy asked her, "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Do you think that I've changed since I started dating Brandon? And please don't lie."

"A little but not much. You're more confident that you were before."

"Thanks, for telling me the truth… It was the truth right?"

"Of course it's the truth, why would I lie to you? And what happened anyways?"

Takes a breath, "Taylor has banned me from seeing the baby once it's born, as long as I stay with Brandon." She shared to him frowning.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably all the hormones and mood swings that made her react like that."

"I hope you're right?"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Gabriella looks at him.

"Okay, almost all the time."

Gabriella looks at him, again.

"Sometimes."

Again. Gabriella looks at him.

"Usually, when it involves Chad."

"That's more better. I was getting worried about you ego." Smiles evilly messing with him.

Troy chuckles, "Yeah, like I need to worry about that."

"I'm hungry." Gabriella commented randomly.

Troy laughs, "Yeah. Me too. Wanna go to Subways?" he asked.

"Sure, but don't you have to meet up with them?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go and don't really care about planning the baby shower, that was for you girls. My part is not needed until the baby is born, their first birthday and baptism."

"Being Godparents isn't that important anymore. Well, at least to us 21st Century people."

"Really, because my Aunt and Uncle make it seem as the biggest thing in the world."

"The ones that live in New York?"

"Yeah, them. But yet they always forget to say "Happy…" something every year to my parents and I."

"There still holding the grudge that your mom married your dad instead of that rich guy?"

"Yeah, my mom whole family are still holding the grudge. Well, except my grandfather, he stopped caring after my mom announced she was pregnant with me."

"Troy, you're doing it again. You're venting me all you problems."

"Sorry, it just so easy to talk to you."

"So what's the problem now?"

"What problem?"

"Troy, I know you. When you start venting, there is usually a problem behind it."

"Okay, my mom's side of the family have been trying to talk my parents into arranging an arranged marriage for me."

"Since when?"

"Since we broke up."

"That's why you were acting like that the other day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Troy."

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. If I didn't break up with you last year this wouldn't be happening."

"It doesn't matter. My parents aren't going to agree, at least I hope not."

"Knowing them, they're not."

As if on cue, Troy's cell phone starts vibrating. Troy grabs his phone from his desk and picks it up, "Hello?"

"Troy, where are you man? Taylor is going crazy over here."

"I'm in the office. Have to work on this article, its deadline is next week." He explained, hoping Chad will fall for it.

"I understand man. But how am I supposed to tell Taylor? I'm not kidding about her going crazy." He asked him freaking out.

"I don't know but I do that you need to calm her calm down. Stress is bad for the baby." He explained.

"You don't think I know that. I've been trying to calm her down since eleven-thirty."

"Wow, that's long. Imagine, I haven't even written one paragraph for my article yet. Sorry, I can't be there."

"Well, good luck, man. I can't really help you with that article. One I can't even write a paragraph."

"And yet you work at a publishing company."

"Hey! I overlook all sports relating stuff... Hey I gotta go and calm Taylor down. Call you later, bye." Hangs up.

Troy puts down his cell phone and turns his attention back to Gabriella.

"So I'm guessing that was Chad on the phone."

"You've guessed right. She's going crazy because of us not being there."

"Hopefully, he calms her down. Stress is bad for the baby."

"Yeah, I've already told him. Apparently, he has been calming her down since they got there at eleven-thirty."

"Whoa, that's a long time even before she called me."

"So are we going or what because I'm hungry?" Troy asked Gabriella again about Subways.

"Sure, let's go. Let me just save my work." Goes over to her computer and saves the document of the article before getting out of her chair grabbing her cell phone and putting it away in her purse.

In the meantime, Troy is grabbing his phone and stuffing it into his pockets. "Let's go." He said leaving the office with Gabriella in front of him.

* * *

Later on back in the office. Troy and Gabriella have already ate their lunches. Are now talking about the article they're writing until Troy's phone starts to vibrate again.

Troy looks over at his cell phone, "It's a text from Chad." He told Gabriella while checking what and who it is. "Taylor is mad at both of us for not showing up, mostly you."

"I'm guessing he hasn't calmed her down yet."

"Guess so. And I'm no longer the Godfather, no matter how much he begged.

"He didn't beg for me?"

"Who knows."

"You know I just realized something."

"What is it?" curious about what she is talking about.

"That we were going to be the Godparents and we were dating."

"Wow, that puts a whole new meaning to the Parents part."

"Yeah." Giggles.

"Aww, looks who giggling. I haven't seen you giggle in a long time."

"I haven't really giggled in a long time; Brandon thinks it's childish."

"It's not childish, it's cute."

Gabriella starts to feel a bit uncomfortable, and Troy notices. "No, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was giggling in general is cute."

"It's okay. I'm just going to go back to work." Changing her attention to the computer whether than Troy.

"I didn't make you feel uncomfortable did I?"

"No. I just need to work on the article. There is still so much left to do." lying to him hoping he won't notice the awkwardness she is feeling.

"Oh. I guess I'll go back to work too." Going back to his computer.

Meanwhile in Taco Bell with Sharpay helping Chad out with Taylor, trying to calm her down.

"Taylor please try calming down. It's bad for the baby?" Sharpay told her.

"Don't tell what bad for the baby. I've read all the pregnancy books, I know!" Taylor yelled back at her causing a scene.

"Babe, its true. Please calm down." Chad says rubbing her back softy.

"I will not calm until Troy finally comes."

"What part of 'bhe's busy writing' didn't you get?"

"The writing part. It doesn't take that fucking long to write!" still yelling.

Chad looks down as his watch, "Oh, look I have to get back to work. Bye." He said informs them running out and into his car leaving as fast as he can so Taylor doesn't go after him.

Sharpay looked at Chad out the window awkwardly before looking at Taylor. "So Tay. I think it a good idea for us also to get back to the office." She suggested.

"Okay." Taylor simply said without any angry in her anymore.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked wondering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the yelling." Taylor told her as if there never was a problem before.

"Okay. Here's the key to my car and just go inside. I'll be there in a sec." Sharpay told her giving her the key.

She then goes over to the register, "I'll have an extra large coke please." She tells the guy giving him the money. "Oh, and Sorry about my friend, she's pregnant. I think she might be carrying twins for how crazy she has been getting."

"It's fine. Here's your coke, and thank you and have a nice day, hope you'll come back soon." He tells her giving her, her extra large cup of coke.

Sharpay grabs the coke and leaves the restaurant going straight to her car. "Are you still feeling okay?" she asked Taylor again.

"Still fine, thanks for asking."

"Okay, time to head back to work." Sharpay said talking a sip of her coke.

* * *

Later on in the Lobby.

"Hello Mrs. Danforth and Miss. Evans." Brandon greeted them while they were walking in.

"Oh, hello Brandon." Taylor greeted him back.

"I'll just get going, so much work to do in so little time. Bye." Sharpay told them going straight to the elevator with her extra large cup of coke leaving the two talking.

"So how was your lunch. Did you decide anything. Sorry, Gabriella told me this morning about it."

"It's okay. We really didn't decide on anything since Gabriella, nor Troy showed up. Gabriella, she came up with the lamest excuse in the world." Taylor vented to Brandon.

"What was it? The excuse I mean?"

"I called her at about twelve o'clock asking why she wasn't there yet and she said because she lost track of the time."

"Lost track of time. That isn't like her."

"I know. Wait, she wasn't with you?"

"No, she told she was going with Troy to meet you all for lunch. I asked if I could come but she said no."

"So she wasn't with you."

"Wait, you said Troy didn't show up either?"

"Yes. Troy said he was busy writing an article that was due next week and had just started." She explains to him."

Brandon starts to get suspicious so he tells Taylor, "I gotta go, I have a meeting with my father in about 10 minutes." He goes to the elevator going to the tenth floor to take a beak of Gabriella's and Troy's office. He sees them talking while typing on their computer's keyboard.

"I told you to watch it Bolton. But now you've asked for it." He muttered under his breath angrily so no one will hear. Thinking of a plan, but then remembers his meeting with his father and already knows what he is going to do.


End file.
